


Where I Usually Draw the Line

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Vampire Roleplay, noncon roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean wakes up naked, tied to a bed, in the clutches of a vampire who refuses to take ‘no’ for an answer. Dean’s POV.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My head hurts as I twist to look around the room. Not a hangover, I am intimately familiar with that pain, this is more like getting brained with a crowbar…also, intimately familiar with that pain. I groan as I see every inch of skin God gave me, spread eagle with thick bands on my wrists and ankles to keep me in place. So, this is a sex thing, just probably not one that’s gonna be fun for me.“Now, imagine my surprise when I go to eat an intruder in my nest and I find a hunter,” a seductive voice call from the shadows. It’s female, at least, which is better than the alternative. Don’t need any Ned Beatty attention tonight. Wait, 'nest’? Was I on a vamp hunt? “A Winchester. How lucky can a girl be?” She steps into the light where I can see her and…damn, she’s hot. Why are these vampire chicks always so hot? It’s really not fair that she’s got the dominatrix corset that pushes her boobs out and the spiky high heels that make her legs look amazing and–nope, nope, eyes on the ceiling, Dean. “Even luckier, I got the cute one.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Where I Usually Draw the Line

**Story Warnings: 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!! Noncon unprotected sex, noncon oral (male rec), noncon roleplay**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so I’m not sure how I got here. Of course, it’s not the first time I’ve woken up tied to a bed, but I usually remember a fun night preceding it, ya know? My head hurts as I twist to look around the room. Not a hangover, I am intimately familiar with that pain, this is more like getting brained with a crowbar…also, intimately familiar with that pain. I groan as I see every inch of skin God gave me, spread eagle with thick bands on my wrists and ankles to keep me in place. So, this is a sex thing, just probably not one that’s gonna be fun for me.  
  
“Now, imagine my surprise when I go to eat an intruder in my nest and I find a hunter,” a seductive voice call from the shadows. It’s female, at least, which is better than the alternative. Don’t need any Ned Beatty attention tonight. Wait, 'nest’? Was I on a vamp hunt? “A Winchester. How lucky can a girl be?” She steps into the light where I can see her and…damn, she’s hot. Why are these vampire chicks always so hot? It’s really not fair that she’s got the dominatrix corset that pushes her boobs out and the spiky high heels that make her legs look amazing and–nope, nope, eyes on the ceiling, Dean. “Even luckier, I got the cute one.”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna argue you on that, but you know…if I’m here…Sammy’s here, too,” I say, keeping my eyes away from her.  
  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry about dear Sammy. My son is taking care of him.” Fuck. “So I’ve got you all to myself, Dean.”  
  
I close my eyes and take a breath, pulling to test the cuff on my right wrist. It doesn’t budge. She knows what she’s doing. “Y-yeah? That’s…um…” My voice cracks and I clench my teeth together. Don’t let her hear weakness.  
  
“You sound nervous, Winchester,” she teases and my throat clenches as she gets closer to the side of the bed. Her hand’s suddenly on my thigh and my muscle twitches.  
  
“Nervous? I’m not-not nervous.”  
  
“Oh? Not wary of what I’m gonna do to you?” Her fingernails dig into my skin and I hiss. That shouldn’t feel good, goddammit. “Or maybe you’re looking forward to it.”  
  
I look down from the ceiling to her face, her perfect red lips curled up on the sides. “And what do you think you’re gonna do to me, huh?”  
  
“Oh, whatever I want,” she says, a smirk on her lips as she runs her hand up closer to my junk.  
  
“Oh, no!” I exclaim. “Hands off the goods, bitch. I don’t fuck dead chicks.”  
  
She laughs and it sends a cringe down my spine. “No? You sure about that?” My bottom lip quivers as she cups my balls and uses her other hand to tweak my nipple. Fuck, that’s so not fair. “Because I think you’re gonna fuck this dead chick.”  
  
“Oh, come on! Just kill me already,” I groan as my dick starts to react to what she’s doing.  
  
“I’m gonna kill you, Dean, but…I’m gonna have my fun first.”  
  
“D-don’t, don’t do this,” I demand, pulling on the cuffs. So much for ‘Don’t show weakness’.  
  
“Begging. I like it,” she cooes, looking down at my crotch. “And it looks like somebody likes begging for me.”  
  
“That’s not what’s happening there,” I growl. “That is a natural human reaction to someone putting their hand on my junk.”  
  
“Here I thought you might be attracted to me,” she teases, and whatever snarky sarcastic comeback I have for her dies in my throat as she wraps her hand around my half-chub and runs her thumb over the head.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
“And this is just a natural, human blah blah blah, right?” she teases, running her fist up and down me, and I close my eyes as my dick gets hard at the attention.  
  
“Please, stop,” I whisper. No, it’s more of a whimper and I fucking hate that.  
  
“No, see, I’m gonna get you hard and take a ride and there’s not a thing you can do to stop me, Winchester,” she says, leaning down next to my ear. “And then I’m gonna fucking drain you dry while your cock is still buried inside my cunt.”  
  
I groan as she bites my earlobe. “Just fuckin’-”  
  
She tightens her grip on my dick and I buck a bit. “I will fucking do whatever the fuck I want,” she hisses and why is this getting to me so bad?  
  
“Come on, a-aren’t there other dead people you could-” Her free hand zips out and slaps my cheek and I glare up at her.  
  
“Have you really not figured out who’s in charge here, asshole?”  
  
“You really think that just because you got me tied up, I’m gonna stop bein’ myself, you dumb bitch?” I shake my head at her, trying to keep some air of bravado, but Jesus, it’s hard when she’s got her vice-like grip on my dick. “You do whatever the fuck you want, Twilight, but don’t act like I’m gonna just sit here and take it.”  
  
She chuckles and moves away, and for a second I think she’s gonna leave me alone, but of course not. No, she crawls onto the bed between my legs and scratches her nails down the insides of my thighs and I think I might be bleeding, she’s digging those nails in so hard. My dick sure seems to like the pain, though, because Little Dean is throbbing. I about jump off the bed when her tongue touches the side of my dick and when she starts making out with the thing, I kinda wanna cry. It’s the most beautiful, enthusiastic blowjob I’ve ever received and the bitch is dead. That’s so not okay.  
  
“Oh, fuck! Please! Fuck, stop, stop, you gotta-” I start to ramble, but I don’t really have real thoughts behind the words, I’m just saying whatever is running through my mind.  
  
She pulls back and I can just barely see the bitch is fucking smirking at me. “I did say I like the begging, didn’t I?”  
  
“Oh, bite me!” I mutter, and she fucking does! No fangs, just blunt fucking teeth on my nipple but, fuck, it hurts so good.  
  
“Watch your tone with me, boy, or I’ll bite something important.” My dick twitches at that. Fuck, why’s she gotta be so sexy? She lays her body out over mine and starts licking at my neck, my pulse, and I kinda want her to just get it over with and kill me already, but she starts grinding herself on my dick, pussy leaving wet streaks across my skin.  
  
“F-fuck, c-c-come on. D-d-don’t. Just…just don’t do this. I don’t want necrophilia to be the last thing I do!” I beg and yeah, I’m begging, because I don’t want this. Hot as she is, wet as her pussy feels, I do not want to fuck this vampire bitch.  
  
“Just close your eyes and think of Kansas,” she says, wrapping her right hand around my throat and reaching down with her left to line me up so she can sink down on me.  
  
“Oh, c'mo-condom! Fuck!”  
  
“It’s not like you’re going to get me pregnant,” she teases.  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t know what kind of diseases you got!” Her right hand closes around my windpipe and I’m left struggling to breathe. She must not like the reminder that’s she’s a disease-ridden _corpse_.  
  
“You won’t live long enough to catch them, Winchester,” she growls. And then she starts bouncing. Like, porn star bouncing, girl in a rap video bouncing, and I can’t do anything but yank at the ropes again and pray she gets off and gets off of me soon…because I don’t wanna cum. Fuck, she wins if I cum and I’ll be damned if this bitch wins.  
  
Of course my body doesn’t give a fuck. It doesn’t care that I’m tied up and being forced into this. It just wants release. “Please, stop. I don’t want this. _Please_.” How did my voice get so small and squeaky?  
  
“Oh? Feels like you want it, Dean. Feels like you’re gonna fill me up with hunter cum before I fill myself with your delicious blood.”  
  
“No. Please.” She leans forward and licks my collarbone before clenching her pussy harder than anyone I’ve ever had before and…I think I’m crying.  
  
“Come on now, hunter, don’t you have any self control? I can feel you getting close,” she teases, and she scratches her nails down my chest and I can feel it, I’m about to pop. She chuckles in my ear when I groan and shoot my load inside of her. “Too easy, Dean,” she whispers and then her teeth are digging into my neck and my eyes are rolling back.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” I moan as she rolls off of me and starts to undo the cuffs.  
  
“Try to make it a bit harder on me next time, babe. You didn’t even try to get out of the cuffs,” she scolds lightly and I smile up at her. “And a bit more enthusiasm in the 'please. Don’t! I don’t want this’. I mean, I go all out when you do it to me!”  
  
“You’re right. You do. I’ll try to not be so into being ridden by a beautiful woman next time,” I joke, wrapping my arms around her.  
  
“That fake tear at the end was a nice touch, though,” she says, kissing the end of my nose.  
  
“Oh, that wasn’t fake, honey. You clenched so hard, I almost came right there.” I snuggle up with my face in her neck. “That was an overwhelmed tear, Y/n. I’ll try to make you work for it, next time, but…maybe don’t wear the birthday corset next time if you want me to fight hard.”  
  
“You said 'sexy vampire’, what was I supposed to wear?”  
  
I run my fingers across her cleavage and lick my lips. “I dunno, but not this. Not if you want me to last longer next time.” I stretch a bit to kiss her and a pain in my neck makes me hiss. “Damn, babe, how hard did you bite me?”  
  
She bites her bottom lip, looking all sheepish and sexy. “Um…I didn’t break the skin…”  
  
“Fine. You get to explain to Jack when he ask why my neck is purple.”  
  
“Sure. I’ll tell the toddler Nephil all about how you asked me to tie you up and pretend to rape you. I’m sure that won’t damage the boy, at all,” she says sarcastically.  
  
I laugh. “Yeah, okay…hope you got good concealer.”  
  
“No one ever notices the marks you leave on me, do they?” she says, smiling. She presses her lips to mine and I smile back.  
  
“How long do we got the bunker to ourselves?” I ask.  
  
“Couple more hours. Sam said he’ll call before they head back, just to be sure.”  
  
I smirk and let my eyebrows jump suggestively. “Wanna put on your pencil skirt and a blouse and we can play Sexy Librarian?”  
  
She laughs and rolls off the bed, rushing to the dresser. “Get dressed!” That’s my girl.


End file.
